The Courtesy of Betrayal
by Black-Cotton
Summary: Changing Bella's reaction when given the chance to make Jacob hers or stay single, she picks Jacob. What holds in store for Bella now, when she's dating a werewolf? And will Victoria get her revenge? There may be a little bit of Edward, too.
1. Chapter 1

**Betrayal**

Disclaimer: I do not own Stephenie Meyer's characters, I just own the fiction that I write in my own way.

The following Italics is quoted from Stephenie Meyer's book, New Moon. I wanted Jacob to have the same reaction as in the book when he caught the scent of Alice.

**Bella's Point Of View**

_Jake pressed his warm cheek against the top of my hair._

_If I turned my face to the side--if I pressed my lips on his bare shoulder...I knew without any doubt exactly what would follow. It would be very easy. There would be no need for explanations tonight._

_But could I do it? Could I betray my absent heart to save my pathetic life? Butterflies assaulted my stomach as I thought about turning my head. And then, as clearly as if I were in immediate danger, Edward's velvet voice whispered in my ear._

_"Be happy," he told me._

_I froze. _

_Jacob felt me stiffen and released me automatically, reaching for the door. _

Wait,_ I wanted to say. _Just a minute.

----

I did it. I tilted my head at just the right angle so my lips just skimmed his feverish skin.

It was his time to freeze. His quavering hand that reached for the door slowly threaded its way through my hair so it caressed my cheek. "Bells?" he whispered.

I just nodded. No words had to be exchanged.

He leaned down, lifting my chin upward. We were foreign to each other, hence our collision of noses.

"Ouch," I muttered.

He chuckled, "Sorry."

We tried once more and finally connected. His lips tasted like salt, and I'm sure mine did too. Edward's kisses had been so perfect. On the contrary, however imperfect Jacob's was, they made me react in the same way. My heart beat erratically and my breathing picked up drastically. Thoughts spun out of control and for the kagillionth time that night, I felt dizzy. I broke the kiss and wavered a bit.

Jacob's silhouette was the only profile I could see of him, outlined by the moonlight. I could feel his chest heaving under my fingertips. He was _my _Jacob now. I shifted just an inch so I faced him more. Our knees touched.

He took an approach at a different direction. I could feel him engulfing me with his eyes before he leaned in once more, planting little pecks right under my jaw line.

It felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. The line that I had drawn for Jacob's relationship and me had completely vanished. I knew that was as far as I could go with intimately. "Too much," I gasped.

Jake pulled far enough away so that there was a reasonable amount of space between us. He apologized again with a shaky voice.

Suddenly it was too hot in here. I had to do something to get some cool air along my blushing cheeks. They were probably burning at 108 F, just as hot as Jacob. I rolled down the window, getting a reflection of my mustered expression. A chilling air passed through the truck.

_"OH!" The breath whooshed out of Jacob like someone had punched him in the gut. "Holy _crap_!" _

_He twisted the keys in the ignition. His hands were shaking so hard I didn't know how he managed it._

_"What's wrong?"_

_He revved the engine too fast; it sputtered and faltered._

_"Vampire," he spit out._

_The blood rushed from my head and made me dizzy. "How do you know?"_

_"Because I can smell it! Dammit!"_

_Jacob's eyes were wild, raking the dark street. He barely seemed aware of the tremors that were rolling through his body. "Phase or get her out of here?" he hissed at himself._

_He looked down at me for a split second, taking in my horror-struck eyes and white face, and then he was scanning the street again. "Right. Get you out." _

_The engine caught with a roar. The tires squealed as he spun the truck around. Turning toward our only escape._

My focus was completely on Jacob. I was dazed at the moment we had just shared and how it could change by the science of wind.

He almost overrode my vehicle, flooring the gas peddle. As much as I knew we were in immediate danger, my mind spun to the health of my little red truck.

"If it's damaged, you know I can fix it." He said, reading my mind. His hands were squeezing the life out of my steering wheel.

Somehow we had turned around and began driving over the speed limit towards a destination without me noticing. Everything that I tried to set my eyes on flew by without final evidence of it even existing. That was when I faltered to get my seatbelt on. My heart was still pounding viciously, but for all the wrong reasons. I had a hard time getting the oxygen to my head.

"Where are we going?" I asked, reaching for his hand. He grabbed it.

"Emily's. I have to round up the boys."

"What about Charlie?"

"We'll make sure he's alright." His jaw was clenched.

We were both silent until Emily's house came into view. I didn't want to leave Jacob. What if this was it? What if something would happen to him? I opened the door even though he was already on my side two seconds after the truck had stopped. He put an arm around my waist, getting us to the door without my feet ever hitting the ground. "Jacob, _please._" I begged. He knew what I was talking about.

"I need to do this, Bella. It has to end." He stopped, hesitated, and looked at me while we still stood on the porch. One hand came up to gently push a strand of hair behind my ear. "I want to spend time with you without having to disappear, half transformed, into the forest because there's something behind us. I want you to not only _be _safe, but _feel _safe as well. I want you to be a happy, normal, healthy, human girl without having to look over your shoulder with a trace of doubt." He brought me to his chest, wrapping his arms around me. "Don't worry." He pulled back and gave me a smile. "Besides, it's just one vampire."

After a split second, the happiness was wiped from his face and he opened the door to reveal his pack lounging on the sofa. At the site of his serious face and my confused one, they jumped up. "What's wrong?" Paul asked.

"Vampire staged at the north. Where's Sam?" Jacob let go of me and joined the chaos of the pack getting ready.

"Right here," Sam said, coming out of the bedroom and immediately went to Emily, who was in the middle of cooking. He kissed her on the lips and they held each others gaze for a moment. I looked away.

Jacob came up to me in only shorts and once more bundled me up in an embrace. I could feel his hand slither into my back pocket and release something. I looked at him for an explanation, but he didn't meet my eyes. He turned around to go, but glanced back and did a double take. Before I could react, our lips were together again. This time it was much more personal for him than it was in the truck.

I watched him walk away, feeling that this was much too similar from the time James hunted me. I blinked away the tears.

"So you guys are an item now, huh?" Emily asked after they left.

"I guess," I said, my voice cracking.

She stopped what she was cooking and crossed her arms along her chest, "Dating a werewolf isn't easy. There are going to be hard times... and scary ones..." She walked around the counter and came up to wipe away a tear that escaped my hold. "But the good outweigh them. Jacob is a good boy--or should I say man now?"--We both attempt a weary smile--"He's going to do anything to make you happy. You should hear the way he talks about you. He's almost a fool to be walking on the sidewalks with how much he's drenched in his feelings for you." She took a deep breath, "Just don't worry, Bella. He'll be fine. If anything, we can pull through this together, seeing as we're both in the same situation."

"Thanks, Emily." I said, smiling without any hint of sadness.

"Well, would you like to help me with packing the boys lunches for tomorrow?"

---

It was late.

Jacob and the gang still weren't here. It had been around three hours, and Emily had already made a bed for me on the couch. I couldn't go anywhere due to Sam's given orders.

I sat down on the couch and noticed a crunching sound coming from my back pocket. I got up, suddenly remembering Jacob putting something there before he left. I reached in the pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper.

With scribbled writing, it read, _Be safe._

When will the irony end?


	2. Chapter 2

((Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters, settings or whatever is placed in Twilight and New Moon that I'm writing about.))

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella?"

I knew someone was trying to wake me, hence why I turned on the side that faced away from my own personal antagonist. My body was now burrowed in the crevice of a cushion. Lovely.

"Bella." This time the voice was more irritated.

"What?" I asked lazily, my voice muffled. There was no answer. I gathered the strength and peaked up at Jacob from the shelter of my eyes. The blaring light of Emily's living room blinded me for a second. I finally got a clear shot of Jared grinning as far as his face could allow. He stood next to Jacob along with the other boy's, excluding Sam.

"Geez, Bella. If you're struck speechless when your conscious, then let the unconscious side of you take over." Paul stated, chuckling.

"Whatever." Despite my nonchalant response, I felt heat rush to my face then. The only werewolf that wasn't glowing with humor was Jacob. I looked at him with worry.

He held out a hand to me. "Let's get you home," he said gently.

I nodded somberly and took his hand. He hoisted me up and started to lead me to the door. Due to my desperate curiosity, I caught site of the digital clock on the stove. I froze and nearly choked on nothing but oxygen.

_3:28 AM_

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked, stopping.

"What's wrong?" I repeated his question five octaves higher. "Charlie is going to skin me _alive_ and then dismember my body!"

"It's fine. Just don't worry about it. I already called him and explained it was a late night due to the electricity failure." He affectionately tugged me beside him.

"Electricity failure?"

"Yeah, you were asleep. I think it only affected the La Push area."

We walked up to my truck and I hesitated. "I think I want to drive this time," I said, already making my way towards the driver's side before he could answer.

Jacob just shrugged and took the passenger seat. "So," He said, trying to make small talk while we were in the roaring of my truck. "I heard you say my name while you were sleeping." He grinned mischievously.

I rolled my eyes, trying to get over the fact that I had said Edward's too not long ago.

"What were you dreaming?"

"Nothing that you need to know about," I said, quickly trying to throw this topic down the drain. We sat in silence for a moment. I looked at Jacob as he gazed out the window. He looked tensed, even after our brief teasing we had going on. "Did you find Victoria?" I didn't mean for it to come out that blunt, but who's to avoid an important topic?

"No," he said flatly.

I waited for some explanation, but nothing came. "Oh."

"We found something else."

I sat up straighter in my seat, becoming more interested. "Yes?" I urged him. I saw his hands ball up into fists.

He began to shake. His shoulders hunched over and he grabbed himself for desperate control. A soft growl erupted from deep within his chest.

"Jacob," I whispered, reaching over to touch his arm.

"Don't touch me!" He snarled.

I snatched my hand away, contemplating whether to pull my truck to the side of the rode.

"It was one of _them._ One of the _Cullen's._"

I screeched to a stop, not caring if we were on the side of the rode or not. "What?" I asked, my voice inaudible.

"The bloodsucker wanted to make sure Charlie was alright after your 'death'. She was waiting in your kitchen," he laughed harshly.

"Which Cullen?" I started to hyperventilate. They had been _here, _right under my nose the whole time! So close and yet I couldn't see them...

"Alice Cullen." Jacob said the name as if it was a disease contagious by just hearing the syllables. "We took care of her."

I could barely grasp what he was saying. I looked at him like he was crazy; he was. "You killed her?!" I cupped my mouth, ready to vomit nothing but the acid in my stomach. I didn't even hear his reaction. Alice had been in Forks. If I had gotten out of the car and entered my house... If I hadn't let Jacob take me to Emily's...

"Bella!"

I looked up. Jacob's large hands trapped my wrists.

"I didn't kill her." He looked relieved to catch my full attention.

"What did you do then?" I asked weakly.

"I made sure she remembered the treaty and informed her that you survived the cliff-diving incident." He eyes held worry for me but his body still sat tensed.

We both were silent as we panted from our own declining fiery. "You... didn't... kill her," I whispered.

"No, I didn't."

A smile began to tug at the corners of my lips. Even if I didn't see the Cullen's for the rest of my idiotic life, it would be better then they not existing at all. I exhaled and nearly collapsed against my window, "Thank you, thank you, thank you..." I looked at Jacob and he returned my stare. Something troubled him.

"You really do care about them, don't you?" He asked.

"Yes," I said, telling nothing but the truth.

"If they were to..." He struggled with his words. "If they were to come back... would you go back to them?" His eyes smoldered.

"I...I don't know." But despite what I said, I knew that yes, I would go back to them. Even if I had to sacrifice things in the process.

Something came over Jacob just then. An overwhelming sadness washed his features. He knew my real answer. There was no point in denying it anymore. "What if," he started, "I keep you all to myself and lock you in my room?" He smiled and gently squeezed the hands he still had locked around my wrists.

I smiled back, "Well, I'd find a way to get out."

He slowly--oh, so slowly--lifted my right wrist to his lips and kissed it, then my left. "And what if I made you fall in love with me?" He whispered into my skin. His lips slid up my arm, over my neck, across my chin and hovered over my lips, waiting for my answer.

I was sure I wasn't breathing, afraid to make a move. "Then I guess I'd have to stay with you," I whispered back, my lips brushing against his. I kissed him then. His hands released my wrists and slid up my torso to cup my face. My arms wrapped around his neck. We came up for air, and then I realized what we were doing. I sat up and set the truck out of park and into drive. "I need to get home."

"Yeah, you do." Jacob's voice was rough.

"And I think you need to pour some cold water down your pant's." Holy crow, did I just say that out loud?

"You were the one who kissed _me_!" He retorted.

I just laughed.

My house finally came into view. I turned off my truck once we were in the driveway. "Well," he said. "I guess you'll see me tomorrow."

"Will I?" I asked, another smile forming.

"It's a possibility." He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "Bye Bells." With that he opened the car door and walked towards the woods with one final glance at me. Then he was gone.

After tiptoeing to my room and changing for bed, I tried to salvage what sleep I still had in me. My thoughts plummeted...

Had I betrayed Edward for Jacob? Couldn't I just move on as he had done by leaving me? And could I love Jacob as much as I had loved Edward?

The last question was a definite no.

Jacob and I were like brother and sister...

Okay, so not so much brother and sister anymore. Maybe there was a possibility.


	3. Chapter 3

((Disclaimer: No, you guessed it: I do not own Twilight or New Moon, which includes the characters that are portrayed in them.))

CHAPTER 3

Bella's Point of View

****

"Twilight, again," he murmured. "Another ending. No matter how perfect the day is, it always has to end."

"Some things don't have to end," I muttered through my teeth, instantly tense.

He sighed. (Twilight 495)

Out of my inexperienced senses, I heard a barely audible sound that reminded me of an old chair that groaned under human weight. The creaking ceased for a moment, and then got louder. One second, I was sitting on Edward's lap and the next he disappeared from underneath my fingertips. There was an undeniable pounding behind my eyes that I couldn't ignore.

Where had Edward gone?

And the creaking... the awful noise...

-----

I vaguely remember pulling a pillow over my face to drown out the horrible disturbance in the corner of my bedroom. Only I didn't bolt upright until I discovered that I wasn't dreaming. I sat up too fast, and all too quickly I felt myself dizzy.

"'Bout time. It's 9:30 in the morning."

My eyes widened to the appearance of Jacob sitting in my chair that was perched in the corner, still rocking lazily back and forth. So that's where the noise was coming from. I blinked, trying to take in his radiating profile. The sun shown through my curtains hit him just right, almost taking my breath away. I pulled the blankets up to my chest, utterly embarrassed of the pink pajama's I wore. "What are you doing here, Jacob? And how did you get in?" My voice shook with surprise.

"Your window was cracked open. And as for the first question," he stood up, smiling genuinely. I saw a hint of the old Jacob in it, which made me overwhelm with uninvited sadness. "I was just wondering if you had any plans today."

"Well, if you wanted to know what I was doing today, couldn't you of just called me and asked over the phone?" My eyelids lowered to a playful glare. I really didn't like surprises.

"Absolutely not." He crossed his arms over his chest, a stance of teasing authority.

"Why is that?" I asked, truly curious.

"Because how else would I get you to fall in love with me other than spontaneous visits in your bedroom?"

I undoubtedly notice the shifting of the bed when he sat down next to me. I clutched the covers even tighter than before. "Well, I really don't have much planned today except a date with my laundry."

"Good. Since I had promised to take you cliff diving and screwed up the plans, I took the liberty of deciding we needed to do some quality bonding without the idea of extreme sports." He looked at me from under his long eyelashes. "So how about it?"

I stalled for a response by running my thumb over my cotton sheets. If I went with him, would I regret it later? Would the hole inside of me gradually get bigger if I continue these charades with Jacob? Could I ever get over Edward if I stayed with Jacob?

_Edward..._

"Yes," I said with a desperate note in my voice.

"Okay," Said Jacob, his eyes full of light. "Get ready. I'll... umm... be waiting outside." He quickly kissed my cheek and headed out my bedroom door.

I slowly edged my way out of my bed and grabbed my toiletries and clothes before making my way into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and got in, the scolding, hot water blistering my back. The pain of it was washed away by the thing eating me on the inside. I started to think that maybe I couldn't do this. I looked at my open hands and closed them in a fist. I _would_ do this--if not for my benefit, then for Jacob's.

Once I finished my human moment, I wrote a note to Charlie saying I'd be with Jacob. I walked outside and found the werewolf himself leaning against the Rabbit. I smiled faintly. He walked up and immediately wrapped his arms around me. "Please," he whispered in my neck. "Don't let him in. It's just us. Just think about us." He held me like it was all he could do to hold me together. I knew he was referring to Edward... I shuddered at the thought of him again and just nodded.

Jacob moved away, putting space between us. "It's a beautiful day; very rare not to see a cloud in the sky."

I looked up. "It is." My mood lifted suddenly. I smiled fully now, "So, what are we doing?"

"You'll see." He walked to the driver's side and got in.

I got in the passenger side of the Rabbit. This wasn't good; too many surprises in one day. Jacob's hand reached over and grabbed mine. The severe warmth of it comforted me. I turned my head and studied his rough features. There seemed to be no trace of what happened last night lingering on his expression. "Can you at least give me a hint of where we're going?"

"Nope."

Despite my nerve of surprises, I was curious as to what he was up to.

He chuckled. "All I can say is I hope you'll like it."

After about fifteen minutes of complete displeasure, I watched as Jacob pulled into a pier. Boats were lined, big and small. My eyes roamed the area, confused. I looked at Jacob for an explanation that would make sense.

"I bought a last minute ticket on a mini-cruise," he said, smirking.

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded. Somehow I knew something like this would happen.

"It's only until sunset, Bella."

"I nearly drown, and you take me on a boat the next day." I lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh, stop complaining." He rolled his eyes.

We got out of the car and he led me by hand to an old boat_ - _a _very_ old boat. Rust covered every inch of it, chipping the red paint that once read "The Swan" on the side. I stopped, my eyes wild. "Is this safe?"

"Of course it is, now c'mon." He wrapped one arm around my waist while gliding me along with him as we climbed aboard the ramp.

"Now wait, let's just think about this rationally... I am _not_ going on that thing." The matter was, I hated boats. Seasickness really grabs hold of me -that and the fact that with my luck, the outcome of Titanic was bound to be the end of my life.

Jacob swung me over his shoulder. "Really, Bella. It's going to be fun."

"Jake, _please_," I begged.

He ignored me.

"Well, ello mates. 'Bout time you showed up. We were just about to set sail." I poked my head around Jacob's arm. My butt was still launched on his shoulder; otherwise the first thing greeting what looked to be the captain. I slouched down, embarrassed. I could feel the heat rising to my face.

"Captain Sawyer, this is Bella Swan." Jake turned around so I could fully face the captain. He had sandy brown hair and tanned skin. The wrinkles that were embedded in his face told me he was in his late 30's to early 40's. I perked my upper body up and gave a slight wave before Jake turned again.

"Ah, the same last name as this my lady here." Captain Sawyer gave a pat on the railing, referring to his boat. "Make yourselves at home. It'll be another 9 hours before we dock again." He gave a smile before disappearing.

_9 hours..._

I was going to die.

----

Three hours after we left precious land, I felt my legs envy for the solid ground. I clung to Jacob's torso as if he were a lifeline.

"Bella," Jake whispered in my ear and caressed my face in both of his hand's. "Look."

I turned my head, my ear pressing to his chest. There was a light blue haze to everything. Just about 20 miles off, I could see civilization that had nothing to do with us. I looked back up at Jacob and smiled like an idiot.

"It's not that bad, is it?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and shivered from the icy wind that blew between us. "I guess not. I thought I'd be sick by now."

He studied me for a moment then asked if I was cold.

I nodded.

"I should have warned you to bring a jacket," he mumbled, the corners of his mouth folding down.

I leaned against him and ran my hands up underneath his shirt. His body heat warmed me enough.

He shrugged, blushing. "That works, too."

----

We sat on a bench that was built in on the side of the boat now, a blanket around the both of us. My head rested against Jacob's collarbone. Despite my first thoughts, I had enjoyed the trip. The sites were beautiful. I still was surprised that I didn't get sick throughout the journey. Even after dinner, I hadn't felt a thing. About 98 of the time Jake and I were cuddling. And the other 2 were all about food.

The sun was setting and it was the end of another day. "Thank you," I said, my voice muffled against Jake's skin. "I think you just made my life."

Jacob shuffled so we were even closer than before. "No problem." He brushed some hair away from my eyes.

Even when the hole inside of me wasn't filled, I felt _complete_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella's POV 

I turned the key inside of the lock of my front door, "I wonder where Charlie is. He's usually back from work by now." I muttered to myself.

Jacob heard otherwise and answered my question, "He's at the funeral."

I stopped cold. My head turned painfully slow in his direction. "What funeral?"

"Wait--" He stared at me intently. Realization finally won over his expression. "Oh my God." He whispered. "You don't know?"

I could feel my mouth slightly agape. I pivoted from Jacob's gaze. My heart beat twice—no, three times faster than normal. "Whose funeral was it? Was it someone I knew? Was it someone I didn't know? How did I let this slip past me with noticing? A _funeral_ for goodness sake-"

"Bella, calm down." I could feel Jake's hands wrap around my shoulders. "Harry Clearwater had a hard attack. You remember Harry, right?"

I nodded my head meekly. "Of course." It was horribly realistic how one moment you could be perfectly happy, and the next discovering the circulation of your blood run cold. I leaned against Jake from behind and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Everything good had to end badly. "I can't believe it," I mumbled.

"Charlie didn't tell you?" Jake asked, his nose slightly nudging my ear.

"I haven't seen Charlie since yesterday morning, before the… incident." I reluctantly slid out of his arms. "I think I better go inside."

Jacob dropped his hands to the side. "Yeah, you're right." He turned me around to face him and softly tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "I'll see you tomorrow. Unfortunately, I don't think there will be any spontaneous visits in your bedroom tonight. I have to check in with Sam and see if they've found anything." He kissed me on the cheek.

"Good night, good night. Parting is such sweet sorrow/ That I shall say good night till it be morrow." I smiled and slid myself through the unlocked door.

"Romeo and Juliet." He declared simply. His face slowly slid into shadow as he began walking backwards. The porch light could barely reach him now. I lingered before closing the door, making sure he wasn't leaving me completely. The hole was still there, but it was easy to ignore it with the presence of Jake. He still held that magic ability--The one that made me smile even if there was nothing to smile about.

Jake wasn't Edward, but he was all I had.

Headlights skittered across my old middle school pictures that settled on the shelves in the living room. I made a conscious attempt not to get up and rush by Charlie's side. He needed his space.

It was ten o'clock—3 hours after Jacob had dropped me off in the Rabbit. I had aimlessly flipped from channel to channel to take away the edge of nervousness.

When Charlie came in, I could tell instantly that he did _not _look healthy. Dark bags hung under eyes, his beard was unshaven and his shoulders were slack. I couldn't help myself and tried to comfort him with a hug. Secretly, I wondered how long a funeral could take, since Charlie had been gone more than twelve full hours.

Charlie's mumbling made me uncertain of whether I asked the question just in my head or out loud, "Sue and her kids needed help packing up Harry's things. So I volunteered after the funeral." He sighed.

"Oh…" I said as he let go of me and started to shuffle off his jacket to put in the closet. "Well, um, there's pasta in the fridge that I boiled today if you're hungry."

"No thanks," he said, pulling out a hanger. "Sue made dinner. I'm still stuffed." He attempted a smile, pulling up one corner of his mouth but failing with the other. His hand came up and ruffled my hair. I faintly smiled back. "I'm going to go watch the game, if it's still on."

I handed him the sacred remote and started my way up the stairs. I stopped mid-way and hesitated. "Dad?"

"Yeah, Bells?"

"I love you."

That's when he looked up from the T.V. with confused eyes.

"And I'm… sorry for your loss." I continued up the stairs and into my bedroom. Small droplets of rain started to ricochet against our roof. I opened the window and gulped in the spring air. Soon, I'd be going off to college. I probably wouldn't even see Jake much. That brought a whole knew wave of sadness to me. Maybe I could just stay in Forks…

I wandered over to my dresser and pulled out an oversized yellow shirt that had navy blue letters printed in bold, reading" Phoenix, Arizona". I discarded the one I already had on and replaced it with the clean one. I grabbed my toothbrush and headed towards the bathroom.

Charlie's POV 

My thumb hovered over the red power button on the T.V. remote. Bella had just gone upstairs, leaving me in silence other than the announcer from the basketball game. I pressed the button and just sat there, listening to my daughter brush her teeth upstairs.

Had it only been a few days ago since the last time I saw Harry? He'd seemed perfectly fine—perfectly functional. I rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hand then looked down and was instantly greeted by a mustered stain on my uniform. "Lovely," I said to no one in particular. I unbuttoned the shirt and walked over to put it in the washer. When I reached up for the bleach, it wasn't there. I grunted and trudged to the stairs. "Bella? Where'd you put the bleach?" I asked, waiting for an answer.

Nothing.

"Bella! Where'd you put the bleach?" I repeated, just in case she didn't hear me. "Bella? You up there?" Again, there was no answer. I climbed the stairs by two. "Bella?" My breath was beginning to catch. I looked in her room. The window was open, leaving the curtains blown with the wind. I knocked on the bathroom since the door was slightly ajar. "Bella?" I called. "Are you still brushing your teeth? Is that why you didn't answer?" But when I opened the door, all I saw was the writing painted on the mirror with… what was that? Blood?!

**Jacob's POV**

I watched Sam lean in, smudge the mirror with his finger over one of the painted letters, and lick the substance that was there. "Yeah, it's blood, but not Bella's."

I looked at the sign, running a hand through my cropped hair. "Victoria," I growled. I hit the door behind me so it slammed shut.

"Jacob, quiet. Charlie is just down stairs, calling the authorities. We're lucky he let us in after he called us to ask where Bella was." Sam looked at me sternly.

"Well, what the hell does it mean, Sam? Hmm? 'Don't get in the way'? Does that leave any clues to where she's taking Bella? No. I didn't think so. And who's blood do you think it is? Could it be one of the officer's we couldn't protect earlier this evening?"

"That's my guess. I don't know how Victoria got in here, though. It would be tough trying to get through a closed window." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, it's easy enough. All you have to do is jiggle it, then it'll slide up easy." There was silence. I looked up to see that he was watching me intently. Oh man, did I just say that?

Sam pursed his lips, "You snuck in here without my permission?"

I tried to turn away, but his gaze seemed to be burning a hole through my façade. I sighed.

"When?" He asked, obviously not pleased.

"Earlier this morning." Direct question, direct answer. You don't beat around the bush with the pack leader.

"Why?"

"I wanted to surprise her, even though she hates surprises. It was worth it."

Sam walked up to me, close enough so that I could feel his breath against my face. "You mean to tell me that it's worth disobedience to your leader if it means you can surprise your girl?"

I turned away, averting my eyes to a toothbrush sitting on the sink. "You know how it is, Sam. You and Emily--"

"Don't you dare bring up Emily! You know damn well that I forbid you to be around Bella! Especially since you're what, Jacob? What _are you_? A cat? A bear? A dog? No, you're a _wolf_. What kind, you ask? A _Were_wolf. You don't know what you're risking, being with a human. Hell, Emily lost half of her face! Do you want that for Bella?"

I didn't answer. My hands started to shake in an enclosed fist.

Sam turned around, breathing in and out fiercely. His hands came up to rub his temples. He stood with his back to me for what seemed like an immeasurable time. "I'm sorry. I just… Hormones. Can't live with them, can't live without them, right?" When he faced me again, I knew it wasn't just hormones with the look on his face. I knew him long enough to read him quite well.

"Sam, what's going on?" I asked, stepping toward him.

A pained expression passed over him.

"Is it Emily?"

He didn't answer.

"What happened?" I demanded. "Sam, what's wrong with Emily?"

"Swear." He said, looking at me with serious eyes.

"What?"

"Swear to me under pack's oath that you wont tell anyone. Not even the pack itself."

"Whoa… what do you mean I can't tell the pack? You know how they read my mind…" I said, actually suspicious of what his secret was.

"I've been doing it for two months. You can too."

If he had been holding something back for that long, it made me wonder if he had any other secrets he wasn't telling us. "Fine. I'll try."

Sam came up to the counter and leaned against it. "Emily's pregnant."

I could feel my own surprise. "Emily's what?"

"You heard me. She doesn't want word to spread. I don't know what to do… I mean… she wants to keep it… but what if another accident happens? And what about the pack? You guys still need me as a leader… once I'm a parent… well, I'll be preoccupied."

I came up to sit next to him. "Well, for one thing--"

There was a knock. Before we could answer, a whole herd of police officers stepped into the bathroom. One had a camera in his hand. "Please, step away from the mirror." Both Sam and I did as he pleased. The police officer pressed the snapshot and a flash went off, the light bouncing off of all of our faces.

Another officer called to us, asking us to step out of the bathroom and question us about the disappearance of Isabella Swan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_(Dear lovely audience, I am proud to see so many reviews. Though it may not seem like much to some people, it's a large amount to me. Thank you for expressing your views and opinions and even sometimes edits of constructive criticism. You will never guess what I have in store for you. Last night as I was writing, my fingers wouldn't stop. Usually it takes about 2-3 days for me to write and then edit my fiction, but last night was a miracle for me, seeing as it took about 2-3 hours. I guess creativity struck me. I had no idea where I was going with this fanfiction. Usually I just go with the flow, thinking up spontaneous surprises here and there. Which is awful because it never really fits with what I've already written. But this plot fits snug. And you want to know a secret? I'm actually planning ahead! A shocker! My writing is much more organized and less overwhelming. Well, I guess I'll let my fingers type away again._

_Sincerely,_

_Black-Cotton)_

**Jacob's POV**

I stared at the police officer, dumbfounded. "Does it _look_ like I kidnapped Bella, Officer Schmit?"

"We found your fingerprints on her window. What are we supposed to think? It was either a forced entry or someone that Isabella had known, leading her to open the window for the suspect." Schmit leaned against the Swan's house. He had brought me outside for isolation of just us two. Sam was back inside, being questioned as well. So was Charlie.

I gritted my teeth. "I would never harm or endanger Bella in any way. Ask my friends. I have allies that I wasn't here to kidnap her." My hands bunched into fists. I concentrated on the mole that had caught my attention on Schmit's chin. How had he grown the hair on that thing so long without noticing? Couldn't he just _shave_ it off by any chance?

He scribbled something down in his miniature notebook. "Okay, we will. In the meantime, do you know of anyone who doesn't have a special liking towards Isabella?"

"Bella," I corrected, "doesn't have any enemy's." As I said this, I knew it was a lie. But law enforcement doesn't believe in vampires. Hell, Charlie wouldn't believe in vampires—much less werewolves. It would be all one big joke to them. So instead of telling the truth, I kept my mouth shut. Besides, my pack and I could take care of one lousy vampire.

Schmit flipped close the notebook and nodded. "Thanks for your cooperation."

"Thanks for wasting my time," I muttered back, hoping he'd hear me. He didn't.

**Charlie's POV**

I was sitting on the couch in my living room, hands neatly folded on my lap. This was awkward. Usually I was the one asking the questions, not answering them.

"Chief Swan, could Isabella possibly of run away again? She is legal."

I looked at one of my deputies, giving him a stare that would promise to lower his monthly-income. "No," I said, my voice cold. "She wouldn't do that without leaving me a note, at least."

"Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt Isabella in any way?"

I thought for a moment. One name popped in my head. Only he had hurt her enough to the point of breaking. Could he possibly want more from my daughter? Could he be so cold hearted as to actually hurt Bella _physically_ now? "No," I said, answering the question that was just asked in my head, and the one asked out loud from the police officer.

"Has anything suspicious happened lately? Was Isabella acting strange at all before she disappeared?"

"Not that I can think of, no." I looked across at the pictures in their frames. The ones from when Bella was in middle school. It pained me to realize how many years I had shied away from her, only asking her to visit during the summers. How well did I really know my own daughter? Was she what I saw everyday during breakfast and dinner? Or was that just a mask that she wore, only taking it off when not in close vision?

**Sam's POV**

I had my arms crossed over my chest in a protective stance. My gaze didn't waver when I looked at the officer who was questioning me. To my understanding, it made him nervous. He started to ask me a series of questions.

"Did you know much about Isabella Swan?"

"Bit's and pieces."

"May I ask what you mean when you say 'bit's and pieces'?"

"I mean that she's my acquaintance—no more, no less. I don't know her history or whom she hangs out with during school hours. All I know is she has a relationship with one of my good friends."

"Did you every communicate with Isabella one on one?"

"Rarely."

"What she acting out of the ordinary last time you saw her?"

"No."

"Do you have any information that might lead to her disappearance?"

There was a silence. I stared at the man before answering.

**Bella's POV**

Darkness bleached my eyesight.

A number of things came to me, giving me a brief summarization of what condition I was in. Number one, I was gagged. My teeth bit down on rough cloth. I would have given anything to have a toothbrush right about then. Number two; I couldn't keep my head upright. Every time I tried to lift it, it swerved to the side or dived right back down. Number three; a woman was whispering in my ear. I couldn't translate it since she was speaking in French. The worst part was that I was paralyzed from the neck down. My thoughts yearned for something solid to hold onto—something believable.

_(A/N: I'm just so horrible. I thank you for all your great reviews, and hear I am, giving you a __**really, really **__short chapter. Aren't I evil? Be grateful you get two chapters in two nights. )_


	6. Authors Note

Dear audience,

I'm sorry, I couldn't add a smily face at the end of that author's note. It made me seem like a meanie.

Useless author's note to you, but it makes me feel better. xD


	7. Chapter 6

(I'll have you know that I still feel bad about not putting a smilie on the end of that author's note.)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters—nor the settings.

Chapter 6 Jacob's POV 

Green became one solid background as I ran passed the mossy trees. My legs moved in an even pace. I ran everyday for my thoughts to carry me away from the cruel world I live in.

A week passed without notice. I haven't slept and neither has Charlie.

Dad and Sam are worried. Scratch that—everyone is. Not just for me, but for Bella too.

I don't see myself in the mirror anymore. I don't taste the food that I swallow. I don't feel the ache when Paul nicks my jaw, threatening to knock this attitude right off my pitiful face. No, I don't even fight back.

I find myself digging the nails that I have left—after biting them to the cuticles—into my palms just for fun. I discovered that as time slowly inches away, I cant remember the sound of Bella's laugh, or how far her smile stretched across those perfect, plush lips. Each memory fades as I was pulled my hair out, one strand at a time.

Over the course of the week, police have ransacked my home looking for evidence that I might have taken Bella. Of course, they didn't find anything. We continued to search for Victoria without luck. I pushed my pack, even when it wasn't my duty to do it. Sam understood, though. Thank goodness I've been thinking too much about Bella than the pregnancy of Emily, otherwise Sam would have my ass by now.

I stopped running, my feet sliding against gravel. Something was wrong. Something was _horribly_ wrong. I smelled something so sweet it was bitter. I lifted my nose and sniffed again to make sure.

"I've always wondered what the existing rates were to how well dogs can smell compared to humans."

I turned around, and sure enough, there was Victoria. Every muscle in my body tensed to rip her throat tendon by tendon. I felt the strong wanting to bathe in her disgusting blood. I yearned to hear her screams of pain when she died a slow death.

I started to walk towards her, my spine rippling for release. She held up a hand, but I didn't stop. "Do you want her alive or dead, Jacob?"

I struggled to hold my ground. I watched as her long fingernails curled into her palm to make a fist.

Her hand slowly came to her side. A deadly smile was displayed on her full lips. Her red eyes watched me intently, but with an entertained gaze. "Something tells me you're not as smart as the average bear." She pushed a lock of red hair behind her ear.

"Something tells me you wouldn't be as pretty without those lovely eyes of yours," I sneered, my lip curling up.

The ends of her own lips curved downward. Good. "Spencer!"

The bushes beside us swayed suddenly. I kept my eyes on Victoria. From my peripheral vision, I watched as two figures walked into the clearing. Finally, I allowed myself to look.

Bella—_my _Bella—was gagged. She looked… the same. Her eyes were swollen red and her hair was chaotic, but other than that, she was safe. Relief overwhelmed me. I took a step toward her. That's when I noticed the hand of another vampire tightened around her neck. Bella looked at me, pleading not to come closer. I stopped. "You didn't hurt her, did you? Other than the obvious?" I ground my teeth.

"No, Jacob, we didn't hurt her." Without looking at Victoria, I knew she was smirking. My expression must have been pained since it brought pleasure to her.

"What do you want?" I asked, willing to give just about anything for Bella.

Her voice crackled. Other people may have called it laughing. My point of view was something different entirely. "In return for Bella, I want freedom of hunting in Forks for however long I want."

My eyes widened. I was about to say no, but then I looked at Bella. I was going to be torn apart by the two things that ruled my life. Protecting Forks was my purpose… but Bella was my heart. I looked back and forth, from Bella to Victoria. "Why Forks?" I whispered.

But Victoria didn't answer. Instead, she responded with "Think about it" and disappeared with her friend as quickly as they had come.

I was stuck. Everything was about to crash down on me. What would I chose? What _could_ I chose?


End file.
